


Lust at Last Sight

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Necrophilia, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Voldemort jerks off to a freshly dead James Potter





	Lust at Last Sight

Voldemort approached James Potter. He allowed his hand to graze across his cheek, the skin very warm. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to James’ lips, allowing his tongue to sweep across James' lips before delving his tongue inside the man’s mouth.

He couldn’t believe what a beautiful man this was; how a man like James could marry a mudblood was beyond him. Sliding his hand down James cheek he let it meander underneath his shirt, tugging at James’ nipples. Reaching his hand into his own pants, Voldemort began to jerk himself off. What a pity such beauty had passed.


End file.
